


【草莓橘】跨年夜请跨我身上

by apzuixx



Category: Narancia Ghirga - Fandom, Pannacotta Fugo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 福葛, 纳兰迦, 草莓橘
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apzuixx/pseuds/apzuixx





	【草莓橘】跨年夜请跨我身上

圣诞节的前一天下起了雨，即将迎来新年的威尼斯逐渐有了节日的气氛。布加拉提小队聚在常去的餐厅一起分享平安夜的晚餐，接下来的几天没有任务，完全的私人时间，布加拉提知道，这几个臭小子肯定喝酒的喝酒泡妞的泡妞浑浑噩噩的度过这个难得的假期。新年还是要和家人一起过——他本想这么说，可他们的家庭情况布加拉提是清楚的，有些事情还是不要强求，他想。所以这些年基本都是护卫队一起跨年，至少在自己眼皮底下不良少年不敢造次。  
“不好意思，今年我有些事情。”阿帕基手指敲着桌面，“所以例行的聚会我就不参加了。”  
这是第一个变数。  
乔鲁诺闻言道：“前辈，如果是顾及我的话，请完全不用担心，我是要回家的，所以——”  
“少自作多情了臭小子！”阿帕基站起来，指尖快要戳到乔鲁诺的鼻头，“明明是个新人讲话还这么大言不惭！”  
“够了。”布加拉提出手阻止，“其实我也想说这个事。昨天老板交给我了新的任务，米斯达——你要和我一起，你的能力很适合。至于其他人，这个新年我没办法看着你们，”布加拉提加重了语气，“可不要让我在回来后听到你们又出了什么乱子或者喝酒闹事——”  
“不会的布加拉提！”纳兰迦胸有成竹，“我们都不会趁着跨年夜去圣马可广场搭讪姑娘的，也不会彻夜酗酒砸了酒吧！”  
布加拉提：“……你也给我回家去！”  
纳兰迦瘪瘪嘴，委屈地向后缩了缩。  
一旁的金发大学生感受到五个人一同投来的目光，抬起头来：“总不会对我也不放心吧？”像是感受到了这股“你连这点自知之明都没有吗”的气氛，福葛保证道：“我会好好在自己家睡觉的。我发誓。”  
布加拉提半信半疑的点了头，护卫队吃完晚餐后就地解散。福葛一个人走在威尼斯的街上，感觉身后有人跟着自己。七拐八拐进了暗巷，在拐角处卡住视线，等来的人却是纳兰迦。后者像是怕自己会生气一样缩着肩膀问：“福葛，你跨年夜要不要和我一起——我不是说你会去惹事，我是说，我——”  
“没关系，纳兰迦。”福葛抬起下巴，“我懂你的意思，我和家里已经断绝关系这么多年，不会因为这种小事就感到寂寞的。”  
纳兰迦把眼神转到小巷的垃圾桶上，仿佛是在关心里面的野猫有没有找到食物：“那就好…总之，如果你感到寂寞——”  
“不会的，不用担心我。”福葛冲他摆摆手，“回你的住处去，纳兰迦。”

言之凿凿的福葛在六天后的跨年夜坐在桌子边，屋里没开灯，他托着脸看街上热闹的人群，他们赶去圣马可广场数新年倒计时。反观福葛，桌上摆着两三个空酒瓶，他的手指百般聊赖地一下一下敲着桌子，窗外的热闹与他无关。福葛不明白，步入新年也只是时间流逝而已，为什么每年都会有人兴致冲冲地倒计时，大晚上不好好睡觉在大街上喝酒吵闹。他想起纳兰迦也喜欢跑到圣马可跟着人群一起仰望钟塔，脸上期待惊喜的表情像个小孩，仿佛新年是个什么美好的礼物一样。福葛虽然不喜欢热闹和人群，但他喜欢那时候纳兰迦的表情，眼睛里仿佛有星星。他总是这么纯粹。谁都说以福葛的个性不会捡流浪猫回家，谁也不知道为什么他会毫不犹豫地牵起纳兰迦的手。福葛又开了一瓶酒，墙上的时钟提醒他距新年还有一个半个小时，窗外人群越发喧闹，他突然有种空虚感。对，是空虚，不是寂寞，我怎么会感到寂寞，福葛的头有些晕，但他不想承认自己喝多了，或许我该答应纳兰迦，虽然那家伙智商很低，但……下一秒福葛的额头咚地一声磕到了桌子上，意识涣散，一呼一吸间都是威士忌那股子汽油味儿。街上的喧闹声从窗户缝隙挤进来钻入福葛的耳朵，吵的他头脑发胀，他想将空酒瓶砸向街上，手动了动又握成拳。  
“不行，我答应过……”福葛侧过头，晕乎乎地闭上眼睛，月光像是在这个寂寞的人身上披了一层白纱，朦朦胧胧，福葛好像回到了当年那个小巷，只不过这次站在垃圾桶旁的是他自己，有人喊他的名字，在巷口，那人逆着光向他伸出手。“福葛——”  
“福葛！”肩膀被人摇晃，逐渐把福葛从梦里拉回现实，眼前是梦里那个人，福葛伸出手仿佛是想探探虚实，指尖碰到对方的脸颊。啊，是真的。“……你怎么会在这里？”  
“我……来看看你死没死。”纳兰迦心虚地别开对方的眼睛，扶住摇摇晃晃准备起身的福葛，瞥了一眼桌子上的酒瓶，“你这是把威士忌当水喝吗。”  
福葛头晕地厉害，不耐烦道：“赶紧回去。”  
纳兰迦把人往卧室拖：“那你有种自己走。”  
“你不在家待着跑过来干什么……”福葛半边身子的重量都压在纳兰迦身上，他歪头看着这个大他一岁却比他更瘦小的少年，明明17岁了却还长着一张孩子气的脸，紫葡萄一样的眼睛掩藏在睫毛的阴影下。  
“因为——”少年心不在焉地回答，拖长的声音越来越小，反而更加专心致志拖着福葛往卧室走，就像这是什么艰巨任务，根本没注意到一旁毫不掩饰的视线。福葛的眼睛仿佛黏在纳兰迦身上，其实我可以自己走，其实你来这里我很开心，其实我想让你在这陪着我，其实我喜——  
“…欢你。”  
还以为自己说出了心里所想的福葛惊讶的发现，声音是从对方嘴里发出来的。“…你说什么？”  
纳兰迦把福葛甩到床上：“你赶紧睡觉，省的一会拿着酒瓶上街揍人。”  
福葛咬牙切齿：“你个笨蛋听不懂人讲话吗？”  
纳兰迦充耳不闻：“我走了。”  
福葛拉住他的手腕：“我也喜欢你。”  
然后纳兰迦脸上出现了一瞬间的惊讶和不知所措，像个秘密被发现的小孩。他愣在那，大脑停止运转，眼睛里写满了“我刚才说出声了？！”，仿佛眼前不是福葛，而是一道二元一次方程。这不对，福葛没教过我，纳兰迦机械性眨眨眼，面前人的脸重新清晰起来，或许是喝了酒的缘故，福葛眼底红红的，拉着他的手指尖冰凉，可纳兰迦却觉得手腕快要被灼伤了。一瞬间，窗外的喧闹声消失了一般，时间的流逝变得缓慢，除了对方的一切都被按下静音键，福葛略带酒气的呼吸声干扰着纳兰迦的思绪，他听见自己的心跳逐渐放大，接着那张微微皱着眉头好似等的不耐烦的脸逐渐在纳兰迦瞳孔中放大。  
福葛一把把纳兰迦扯向自己咬住了他的嘴唇，后者被疼痛刺激一下子回神却感到对方另一只手扶上自己的后脑加深了这个吻。福葛性格很暴躁舌头却很温柔，探入对方微张的嘴，舌尖滑过口腔内壁，牙齿轻轻触碰，半闭着眼专注于这个吻，搅动的声音被放大回响在纳兰迦的脑袋里。银丝从嘴角滴落，福葛收尾工作一般舔过纳兰迦的下唇，终于把几乎要窒息的少年从溺水中解放出来。世界的静音结束了，喧嚣的人声重新汹涌而来，人们拥挤在街道上，距新年还有二十分钟。月光正好打在纳兰迦身上，福葛看着他，仿佛在欣赏被自己嘬地水光潋滟的嘴唇。  
纳兰迦被人群的叫喊声敲醒了脑子，看起来不知害羞为何物的少年突然红了脸。额头顶着额头，鼻息喷在对方脸上，稍微动一动就会蹭到鼻尖，福葛的手终于从他的手腕转移到了腰，不轻不重地捏着，难得的耐心全用在了等纳兰迦回神并消化刚才发生的一切上。福葛亲亲他的嘴角，往下蹭着颈窝吻在锁骨上，按开腰带锁扣的声音在卧室显得格外响亮。“可以么，纳兰迦。”先斩后奏的顺序在福葛看来没什么不对，他根本没打算听回答，轻轻咬住纳兰迦的喉结，对方被迫仰起头来，呼吸频率渐渐加快。被扯下的皮带随手丢在地上，福葛的手探入纳兰迦的紧身裤：“你勃起了。”  
“闭嘴。”纳兰迦捂住脸。福葛每次都是这样，在莫名其妙的地方温文尔雅，也在莫名其妙的地方暴跳如雷。现在，那个人教他写算数的手揉着他的臀肉，教他念乘法表的嘴含着他的阴茎。操，他可是福葛，纳兰迦的脑子乱成一锅粥，可怜的脑容量在福葛的吞吐下已经容不下再想别的，他咬着下唇，衣服裤子不知道什么时候已经被扒掉，光裸的双腿搭在福葛肩上，他的头发蹭着他的阴阜，纳兰迦不由绷紧小腹。  
舌尖顺着尿道口旋转至冠状沟湿润整个龟头，福葛整根吞下，温暖柔软的口腔包裹住茎身，龟头压迫会咽部，福葛忍下反射做了两次深喉。纳兰迦向后推着福葛，呜咽着，含糊不清的词语碎在空气中，直接泄在福葛嘴里。白色的液体顺着下巴滴下来，福葛按着头和纳兰迦接吻，唾液混着精液的味道，膻腥味充满口腔。福葛嘬一口纳兰迦水雾朦胧的眼睛，下体隔着裤子蹭在他的胯骨上，福葛下了床，上衣丢到一边，扯下领带来绑住纳兰迦的手腕顺手缠到床头，捞到对方的脚踝往自己这边一拽，一览无余的下半身，阴茎软趴趴地垂着，未擦干净的精液挂在湿漉漉的马眼处。福葛解开裤子，掏出早已硬的发疼的肉棒，在纳兰迦臀缝处磨蹭着。  
“你……快点……”纳兰迦小声催促，长腿在福葛身后盘住，蹭了两下他腰侧。  
自己难得耐着性子，却被对方好心当成驴肝肺地催促，福葛火气上涌，手指满怀恶意地探进去拨弄肠壁，未经过开发的肠道又紧又敏感，包裹着福葛的手指一缩一缩。家里没有润滑剂，福葛抽出手指，转身走出房间，再回来的时候，手上拿着一罐蜂蜜。打开盖子直接倒在纳兰迦小腹上，冰凉粘稠的液体顺着腹股沟缓慢下滑，纳兰迦难耐地扭着腰，样子像极了春天里求爱发骚的母猫。福葛哪还有心思放在扩张上，龟头对准穴口用力挤进去，纳兰迦几乎疼出了眼泪，手被绑着腿被拽着，无处可逃的纳兰迦张嘴大口深呼吸。福葛一寸寸钉进他的身体，眼前的人面色潮红，涎水从嘴角滴落，自己的手几乎将少年的大腿掐出淤痕，福葛头脑发热，肉棒一插到底，惹得纳兰迦惊声尖叫，来不及喘口气，就被福葛压着腿根抽送个不停。  
“呜……！呜……！”屁股里就像被一根火热的棍子不停捣动，龟头误打误撞地碾过敏感点，肉棒上的经络反复摩擦，纳兰迦又痛又爽，下体慢慢有了抬头的趋势，奈何手被紧紧束缚，不上不下地让他的肛门加快收缩夹地更紧，“碰碰我……福葛，碰碰我……”小孩呜呜咽咽，生理性泪水不受控制的留下来。  
一扇窗户隔绝开张灯结彩的街道和淫秽迷乱的卧室，外面的热闹透不进来似的，屋子里回荡着粘稠的拍打声，空气中的酒精味被稀释了，取而代之的是甜腻的蜂蜜混合体液的味道，钻进福葛的鼻子里仿佛催情剂一样，他猛地抽出肉棒，抽掉捆绑用的领带，抱起纳兰迦跨坐在自己身上。纳兰迦腰软了撑不住，未合上的肉穴对准阴茎就被体重压的一坐到底。福葛理所当然的抓住对方的手腕，重新打了个结，为了防止纳兰迦向后仰过去，索性把对方的手圈在自己脖子上。  
掐住纳兰迦的腰，福葛对着已经操开了的肉穴大开大合起来。纳兰迦半硬的阴茎随着福葛腰部的耸动一下一下蹭在他的小腹上。  
“嗯……！哈、啊……！啊！啊！……福葛……”纳兰迦仰着头，叫的快破音了。福葛看着他快失焦的眼睛，腾出一只手猛的抓住他的头发向自己狠狠一拉，额头撞到额头，福葛的牙齿厮磨纳兰迦的嘴唇：“张嘴，纳兰迦。张嘴。”纳兰迦脑袋浑浑噩噩，嘴唇轻启，舌尖若隐若现，福葛贴上去，像是要用尽浑身力气吮吸对方的唇瓣。下体一顶，纳兰迦跟着浑身一颤。肠液顺着阴茎流下来，湿湿滑滑的混着蜂蜜弄得两人交合处一片粘腻。纳兰迦被彻底操硬了，快感一波一波地拍打着下腹，福葛放开他，任凭纳兰迦挂在自己脖子上，手指包裹住他的阴茎上下撸动，指尖扣过马眼惹得纳兰迦后穴一阵挛缩。“……操。”福葛低骂一句，在一声接着一声的浪叫里越发狠操，手里的阴茎喷出一股股精水又被小腹蹭开，肉穴几乎是抽搐着把福葛的精液吸了出来。几乎是刚一离开穴口，里面的精液就顺着臀缝滴落下来，福葛解开领带，把纳兰迦抱在怀里啄他的脸。怀里的人小猫似的蹭着福葛的脖子，意识还没彻底恢复却努力要抬起脸直视福葛。  
“福葛。”有气无力的声音，他嗓子哑了。  
福葛有点心疼，自责的摸摸他的头发。“嗯。”  
纳兰迦脸上是最纯真的笑，仿佛刚才激烈的情事没有发生过一样，万家灯火映在他宝石般水光流转的眼睛里。  
“新年快乐。”他说。  
一瞬间，隔绝世界的小屋子突然被街上广场上等待跨年的喧闹声包围，午夜的钟声敲响，铛——铛——铛——回荡在福葛的耳边，好似突然放大的喧嚷嘈杂声音中，纳兰迦贴在耳边吐气般的话语却格外清晰——  
“以后跨年夜没有地方去，可以跨我身上。”

威尼斯在新的一年的第一个夜晚，居然落下了常年未见的雪，街边小巷大大小小的人群都惊讶地仰着头，一瞬间寂静无声。只有住宅区边缘一间小公寓里的金发少年，一边羞红了脸一边暗自咒骂着该死的声音在不该停止的时候戛然而止。

 

END.  
写草莓橘真快乐！  
虽然迟到很久了但是还要祝可爱的JO厨们新年快乐！

 

羊  
2019.01.06


End file.
